


The Window

by TheTrueFro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Voldemort has an idea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably been done before but what the heck I wanna

The Dark wizard fear by almost everyone in Magical Britain steps over the fresh corpse of the Mudblood that dared to stand in his way to look down at the child that will supposedly grow to oppose him one day.

"A day that will no longer come to pass." He snarls raising his wand to cast the same curse that took the lives of the child's parents when the noise of the children he passed heading to this house can be heard through the open window nearby. Voldemort examines the window before looking back at the baby, who is looking back up at him.

"Why not?" The Dark Lord asks himself with a shrug before grabbing the child and throwing him out the window to a truly satisfying splat on ground below. With a self satisfied smirk, he walks out of the house as he feels the protective wards fall. To make sure the old man knows just what happened here, Voldemort casts the Dark Mark over the house before several explosive curses into the buildings and groups of muggles he spots nearby.

"Now what should I have for dinner to celebrate my victory?" He ponders aloud just before he apparates away.


End file.
